Todo lo Humano que podemos Ser
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: AU Él era otro huérfano en Londres, su madre muerta, sus hermanos olvidados… Tan solo contaba con el rencor que el rostro de aquella persona, su padre, le producía. Crack-fic con Punk/Inglaterra y Francia.
1. Prólogo

_Todo lo Humano que podemos ser._

_._

_._

_._

De un salto pasó el alambrado que lo dividía del gris y deprimente patio. El cuadrado de cemento era una de las tantas zonas prohibidas en medio de la ciudad de Londres. Era una forma de acortar camino y él lo sabía gracias a años de experiencia que había adquirido por aquellos callejones y calles.  
>Era un día triste, nublado y ventoso. Con insistencia el aire soplaba contra su cuerpo y despeinaba, aún más, su alborotado cabello, tapando cada tanto sus ojos, de un color esmeralda, del camino. No había casi personas en la calle, la visible tormenta que se iba acercando se encargaba de retener a la gente en sus casas, en el trabajo, o en cualquier lugar bajo techo y a protección del agua. Él caminó a través del cemento con paso tranquilo, disfrutando de la temperatura, de la cual también resguardaba su cuerpo gracias a una cómoda chaqueta.<p>

Saltó otro alambrado saliendo de aquel cuadrado con agilidad y práctica, y cayó sobre el duro pavimento de la calle. Miró unos segundos a su alrededor y luego echó a andar a la derecha. El pasaje, ya que eso era, era estrecho y sucio, y viejos y algo corroídos edificios se alzaban a ambos lados. Luego salió a otra calle, una un poco más ancha pero igual de desordenada y silenciosa, y empezó a caminar hacia su derecha. Así se mantuvo su ritmo por un largo rato. Cada tanto tarareaba alguna canción que cruzaba su mente, otras veces se contentaba con patear alguna lata vacía, con cierta frecuencia tosía y, una vez, se acomodó la gastada bufanda negra que ofrecía, de alguna manera, protección a su garganta.

Al final llegó a una avenida en donde autos iban y venían, apurados por llegar a destino antes que la lluvia se largara. Una tenue neblina se estaba empezando a formar. Él miró un par de veces a ambos lados y luego se largó a cruzar, relativamente a mitad de calle, lejos del semáforo.  
>Corrió hacia el otro lado.<br>Frente a él se alzaba una alta reja y, adentro, una gran extensión de musgo, lápidas, árboles y una infinita niebla eran visibles. Aquel lugar era un cementerio. Con rapidez y determinación dio una mirada a su alrededor y, luego de un segundo de inseguridad, trepó la sólida, fría y metálica verja con la misma agilidad con la que había saltado arriba de los alambres y, cuando llegó a la punta, pasó con prisa al otro lado, cayendo con ambos pies de un salto, ayudándose con su mano izquierda a tener un aterrizaje más suave.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la avenida, un hombre siguió los movimientos del joven con la mirada. Cuando el otro terminó, el extraño cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio, entrando luego de convencer al hombre que cuidaba el lugar.

.

.

.

El muchacho tosió nuevamente pero continuó su recorrido entre las tumbas. La humedad y el frio estaban luchando contra las defensas de su cuerpo y, a pesar que su organismo hacia lo imposible por vencerlos, él sentía que su garganta le estaba empezando a molestar.  
>Luego de varios minutos paró frente a una simple y lúgubre lápida. El nombre de su difunta madre estaba escrito con tosquedad sobre la fría piedra, y musgos crecían a su alrededor y en ella. Él clavó sus ojos con tristeza en la lápida, su pelo, en ese momento no tan rubio y opacado por el tiempo y la humedad, caía sobre su rostro y un intento de una destrozada sonrisa se asomó, con cierta agonía interior, en sus labios. Se agachó y se puso en cuclillas, tocó la piedra con su mano derecha mientras sus zapatillas estaban a medio hundir en el barro.<p>

En ese momento, una gota cayó del cielo.

La lluvia que hacía algún tiempo amenazaba, estaba empezando a caer. Gotas y más gotas chocaron contra su pelo y ropa, en su pantalón se mezclaron la suciedad que había juntado en la ciudad y el agua, su chaqueta y bufanda se estaban comenzando a empapar.  
>Su pelo goteaba, el diluvio golpeaba con fuerza Londres.<p>

En su rostro se deslizó una silenciosa lágrima que se mezcló con el agua de la lluvia, combinando su gusto a sal y resignación con uno dulce y liberador. Tosió una vez más pero permaneció en la misma posición, su mente vagando a recuerdos y momentos ya vividos tiempo atrás. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de su madre (de su padre solamente tenía un vago recuerdo de cuando era apenas un niño pequeño) y estaba en su último año de escuela, el dolor de su muerte era algo que todavía tenía mucha dificultad en sobrellevar.  
>En ese momento tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho años. Tuvo que enfrentarse contra la vida cuando apenas entraba en la adolescencia y, desde aquel entonces, vivía en el viejo y detestable orfanato, en el cual, en el presente, ya estaba desde hacía cinco años. Después de haberse quedado sin un familiar que quisiera hacerse responsable de él (su madre había dado a luz a cuatro hermanos más grandes que él, los cinco, en total, de distinto padres, exceptuando a dos que eran gemelos, pero ninguno de sus hermanos había aparecido devuelta después de la muerte de ella), la suerte había decidido que iba a tener que luchar solo durante varios años, en los cuales no fue adoptado y se unió a varios grupos de jóvenes de su edad de los cuales nunca recibió un buen ejemplo, y que, como ninguno le convencía del todo, siempre los abandonaba, hasta que decidió quedarse solo . Sus notas escolares eran promedias, cosa que sorprendía a todos, ya que él casi no ponía esfuerzo en sus estudios y, en la mente de sus profesores, eso significaba que en aquel muchacho sin padres y abandonado por la vida había un intelecto y una inteligente muy poco común en cualquier chico promedio.<p>

.

.

.

El hombre corrió un mechón de pelo rubio mojado, que antes de la lluvia había estado limpio y cuidado, de su rostro, y observó en silencio al muchacho que se encontraba a una cierta distancia, en cuclillas frente a una tumba mientras una expresión melancólica bañaba su rostro en recuerdos y en tristeza.  
>Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego de un cuarto de hora, en la cual la lluvia amainó hasta convertirse en una constante y molesta llovizna, el hombre se empezó a acercar con lentitud hacia la figura del otro.<p>

.

.

.

El ruido de pasos sobre los charcos de barro a su izquierda trajo su mente a la realidad. Giró con rapidez la cabeza hacia ese lado mientras se paraba e intentaba que sus piernas se desentumecieran. A una no tan larga distancia, una persona se encontraba observándolo. Él cerró los puños y frunció un poco las cejas, el hombre le era vagamente familiar, pero no conseguía dar con quien era. También dio gracias a un Dios casi inexistente para su propia Fe, que las lágrimas que se había dado el lujo de soltar (cosa que no permitía nunca) estaban mezcladas con la lluvia en su rostro.

Silencio.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó molesto y con desconfianza el muchacho luego de unos minutos, ya que al parecer el otro no se iba a gastar dando explicaciones ni nada. Además, ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que estar solo con alguien desconocido en un lugar _lejos de todo ser viviente _ (los muertos no pueden defender a alguien desde sus sepulcros) es una idea muy poco inteligente y él no era ningún estúpido.

El otro, en vez de responder, se acercó un par de pasos hasta estar a un metro del otro y ojos celestes se clavaron en verdes. El joven abrió los ojos por completo, _ese rostro, esos ojos_….

"Vos…¿Quién sos?" preguntó, negando internamente lo que su mente le había dicho con un susurro a su subconsciente: - _es tu padre_ -.

"¿No me recuerdas?" le contestó en un murmulló el hombre. Las gotas seguían cayendo con ininterrumpida monotonía. Él era más alto que el joven, un largo y oscuro sobretodo cubría su figura y su pelo era unos centímetros más largos que los del otro.

"No." Dijo rápidamente, escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos _"Si, vos sos alguien a quien aprendí a odiar y que seguiré odiando"_.  
>Se negaba a decir lo contrario, a afirmar que aquel hombre que había aparecido de repente luego de tantos años sin previo aviso era su padre, <em>aquella persona que lo había abandonado y defraudado, aquella persona que tendría que haberse encargado de la vida que él mismo había creado…en su propia falla<em>.

El muchacho se alejó con cierta desesperación notable en sus movimientos de aquella persona que siempre había detestado. Con pasos apresurados llegó la reja del cementerio. Miró atrás de el y vio _su_ figura caminando en su dirección. Tosió una vez y maldijo, esa tos estaba empeorando. Suspiró, trepó la verja metálica, saltó al otro lado y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, intentando dejar el pasado atrás.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

Una idea simplemente. No se si alguna vez voy a continuarlo o no, quería escribir algo con Punk Inglaterra.  
>Espero que haya quedado claro que el muchacho era UK y el hombre era Francia... ideas random son las buenas ;)<p>

También me gustaría aclarar que el nombre "_Todo lo Humano que podemos ser_" lo saqué de este estribillo de "We Believe" de Good Charlotte:

_We are all the same_  
><em>Human in all our ways and all our pains <em>

Comenten que a lo mejor la sigo! =D


	2. Capítulo 1

_Todo lo Humano que podemos ser._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 1

Corrió. Tenía que salvar de alguna manera la mochila negra (e increíblemente gastada) con libros y cuadernos que llevaba al hombro. Era la gris y lluviosa tarde de un congelante martes a fines de Octubre.

Las primeras gotas que habían caído como advertencia unos segundos después de haber salido del aburrido edificio de la escuela habían sido suficientes para llamar su atención. Luego de apenas haber saludado a unas pocas personas con un superficial gesto de la mano (ya que ninguno era un amigo muy íntimo), y de haber empujado a otras, caminó con prisa antes de largarse a correr con la poco impermeable capucha sobre su rubio pelo, intentando ganar una carrera casi imposible contra el impredecible clima de Londres.  
>Ese era su último año en la secundaria y todavía no sabía como iba a seguir con su vida. El prospecto de comenzar a trabajar en <em>algo<em> apenas terminase la escuela no era algo a lo que le tenía fe, muy al contrario, pensaba que era una pésima idea ya que ¿Qué trabajo que pudiera proporcionarle un buen futuro iba a aceptarlo con apenas un título de secundaria? Él sabía que hacerse ilusiones era tonto, a pesar de saber que no se había esforzado en los estudios como tendría que haberlo hecho, él no quería terminar barriendo las sucias calles de Londres, eso no era lo suyo definitivamente. Entrar en la Universidad o incluso dedicarse a estudiar algo relacionado con la música (el amor de su vida) era lo que él quería hacer luego de la escuela. Algunos decían que no tenía miras y que no le importaban ni su propia vida, ¿pero que sabían ellos? Su pasado estaba repleto tanto de desgracias como de algunos momentos felices y él planeaba hacer algo útil con su futuro, aunque eso sonaba casi imposible para sus propios oídos, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse echar abajo por lo que otras personas _que no entendían nada_ dijeran, menos dentro de ese infernal orfanato o de esa estúpida escuela.

La llovizna se había largado algunos minutos antes y su ropa se estaba empezando a mojar. El buzo verde que llevaba puesto ya se estaba pegando a su figura y estaba a medio oscurecer gracias al agua. Se había descolgado la mochila del hombro y la llevaba protegida entre sus brazos contra su pecho, no quería terminar secando los libros que se encontraban adentro con el secador como la última vez…teniendo en cuenta que eran prestados.  
>Como si su vida dependiera de ello, atravesó sucios callejones y atajos con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, que no era poca, ya que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo corriendo de aquí para allá en la ciudad, (era demasiado impaciente como para esperar un autobús, además prefería no gastar su escasa plata en esas cosas). El orfanato estaba situado a unas cuantas manzanas de distancia de la escuela y, aunque nada nunca era cerca para él, tampoco era lejos, ya estaba acostumbrado.<br>Tardó un par de minutos en llegar y recién, para su suerte, en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el piso del lúgubre umbral del cuadrado edificio, la tormenta se empezó a desatar con toda su furia. Aliviado, después de haber inspeccionado el interior de la mochila, de que todas sus cosas estaban a salvo y solo levemente humedecidas, abrió la alta y sólida puerta de gastada madera y entró.

Con cada pisada que daba un poco del agua que acarreaba en su ropa se transmitía a la lisa superficie del piso. Con toda la sutileza que sus movimientos, entorpecidos especialmente por el buzo mojado y los pantalones que pesaban el doble de lo normal, le permitían, intentó escabullirse hacia su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo hiciera secar con su propia lengua el rastro de agua que estaba dejando en su camino. Estaba por empezar a subir las escaleras que iban a llevarlo a la paz y seguridad de su cuarto cuando una voz interrumpió la monotonía y constancia de la lluvia que se oía del exterior y el suave murmullo de sus pisadas.

"¿Hacia dónde crees que vas?" preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Inmediatamente sus hombros se tensaron y su pie quedo suspendido en el aire a punto de pisar el primer escalón. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en su interior, con un rápido suspiro los abrió y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la "Matrona", como todos en el orfanato le decían. La mujer, de aproximados cincuenta años, contextura un tanto robusta y pelo mitad encanecido y mitad rubio teñido, lo miraba esperando una respuesta o, más bien, una excusa.

"A estudiar a mi habitación Señora." Dijo de la forma más cortés posible y con la mirada más inofensiva que su rostro permitía. Conseguir engañar a la gente con sus cambios de actitud también era algo de lo él mismo estaba orgullo, teniendo en cuenta que, aunque tenía unas cejas un poco más gruesas de lo normal, su cara podía transformarse desde tierna e inocente, a intimidante o sensual en un segundo y dependiendo de la situación. Pero, a pesar de todos sus intentos, a la única persona de todo el orfanato (y desde niño) que su actitud "inofensiva" no conseguía suavizar, era a la Matrona.

"Muchacho a mi no me vengas con cuentos." Le reprendió la mujer antes de darle una sonrisa amigable, satisfecha y alegre de corazón que él jamás había visto en el rostro de aquella señora, "Ven querido, creo que a lo mejor hoy es tu día de suerte." Y con esas simples palabras se dio vuelta y se empezó a alejar caminando por un pasillo en dirección opuesta hacia donde él quería ir.  
>Con sorpresa visiblemente marcada en su rostro, él titubeó en seguir a la mujer. Luego de unos rápidos segundos se decidió y se dirigió lentamente y con curiosidad sobre los pasos de ella. No era un pasillo largo, pero tenía varias puertas a la izquierda que, él sabía, daban a distintas habitaciones y a unos pocos baños. El techo era alto y el lugar luminoso, ya que la luz provenía de las ventanas que se encontraban a la derecha y que, a su vez, dejaban ver un patio interno prácticamente constituido de un triste y no muy grande cuadrado de cemento, unas pocas plantas en sus respectivas masetas y un pedazo de tierra a un costado.<p>

Los pasos de ambos estaban mezclados con el continuo resonar de la lluvia. A pesar de que en el edificio vivían varios chicos, el silencio en ese momento era absoluto. Era triste, pensaba él, que un lugar tan lleno de vidas jóvenes, en donde tendría que haber risas y personas felices, fuera un lugar tan fúnebre y apagado. Pero claro, ¿cómo era eso posible si los que vivían allí tenían historias, recuerdos o pasados trágicos y hasta dolorosos? Para la mayoría, sus vidas estaban marcadas para siempre y, aunque él no era la mayoría, sabía que eso era cierto.  
>Entraron en la última puerta, a la izquierda.<p>

"Aquí está el muchacho del que le hablé." Dijo la Matrona apenas abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron y la puerta se cerró. Apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre del otro lado de la habitación, una expresión de completa sorpresa y escepticismo cubrió su joven rostro.  
>A poca distancia y en frente de él, (la mujer se había corrido a un costado) estaba parado el hombre que lo había seguido en el cementerio una semana y media atrás.<p>

"Tu…" comenzó el muchacho, dando un pequeño paso para atrás. ¿Cómo se atrevía _ese_ _hombre_ a venir?

"Arthur este hombre es tu tío." Dijo con regocijo la Matrona a su lado que, aunque parecía dura en el exterior, era una persona que se preocupaba por el bien de los muchachos en el orfanato y tenía un corazón muy dulce. Cuando uno de los chicos era adoptado por una buena familia, ella sentía felicidad por el afortunado y, si era por alguien a quien a ella le había dado mala espina, ella rezaba por el bien de ese joven. Trabajaba allí por amor a los muchachos y al trabajo en sí, no por alguna otra razón, y todos lo sabían.

"Mi…tío?" repitió él con incredulidad. No podía ser… era _demasiado_ parecido a aquel hombre que recordaba como padre. Observó a su llamado pariente y se dio cuenta de algunas diferencias, tenía ojos más claros, notó que era más alto y un poco menos robusto y…a sí, las cejas eran más finas, de _ese_ detalle no se olvidaba. No _podía _creer que se había confundido y además...¿Desde hace cuanto tenía un tío?  
>Ambos se midieron con los ojos y en silencio.<br>"¿Seguro que no te confundiste de persona?" intentó de nuevo el muchacho. A pesar de que la última vez que había visto a su padre fue hace _muchos_ años, no podía evitar que ese hombre le estaba engañando o...¡Algo tenía que estar mal! ¡Todo eso tendría que ser un error!

Luego de un segundo el rostro del hombre se pintó con realización.

"¡Chico, no me digas que me confundiste con tu padre!"

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

****Jeje, seguro que muchos no se lo esperaban...o sí, no se XD  
>Después de algunos comentarios que leí (el de mis queridas lectoras Tari Deex Faelivein y Alega ) me dí cuenta que la historia tenía potencial para ser continuada y, en conclusión, va a tener más capítulos...y algo de trama increiblemente! O_O<p>

Más adelante van a aparecer respuestas a distintas preguntas. Me encantaría muchachas/os que me digas que les parece, si tienen dudas con respecto a algo y _que_ les gustaría saber del pasado de ambos o futuro o...cualquier cosa! Me ayudaría también para saber que les interesa leer! Eso si, nada slash, gay o romántico, no es mi estilo ;)

Comenten así me dan ganas de seguirla porque sino me cuelgo!

Saludos y abrazos de su querida escritora Hana-Liatris


	3. Capítulo 2

_Todo lo Humano que podemos ser._

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo 2

El molesto pero apreciado timbre que sonó para finalizar las clases diarias llenó cada salón del gris edifico. Con rapidez y urgencia, estudiantes empezaron a dejar las respectivas aulas hacia las escaleras o, directamente, hacia la salida. Una muchedumbre de jóvenes cubrió cada espacio libre en los pasillos, pintando la aburrida atmósfera del lugar con risas y conversaciones, junto con el color de las mochilas, algunas de simples motivos planos, otras con dibujos, otras escritas, otras nuevas o gastadas y, sumando a ese mar de gente, las distintas caras, alegres o cansadas, y los distintos cabellos, algunos recogidos, otros sueltos, cortos o largos, castaños de diferentes tonos, rubios, morochos, algún pelirrojo y cada tanto uno teñido de algún color increíble y llamativo. Finalizando las atormentadoras horas de clase, muchachos y muchachas fueron vaciando con toda prisa el edificio, sumergiendo detrás de ellos pasillos y habitaciones en aburrido silencio.

Cualquiera, bien una persona caminando por la vereda del frente o el mismo conserje barriendo el cemento de la entrada, podía decir que aquel rectangular, alto y amplio edificio estaba vacio. Pero, mis queridos lectores, para poder decir con toda seguridad que faltaba vida en aquel lugar tendríamos que recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, cada pasillo, cada espacio y recoveco con riguroso empeño y dedicación. Y, si hiciéramos caso a mi consejo, nos encontraríamos que en efecto, las posibles personas nombradas con anterioridad, se encontraban en un gran error.  
>En un aula, en el fondo de un desolado pasillo en el segundo piso del lado oeste del edificio, se encontraba la solitaria figura de un muchacho. El comúnmente cielo nublado de aquellos fríos días de otoño a casi principios de noviembre permitía solamente el paso de una tenue luz solar que entraba por dos grandes ventanas que se encontraban en la pared izquierda del salón. Aquella luz natural era la única iluminación del aula y llenaba, con increíble claridad, cada rincón y partícula de aire del lugar.<p>

El joven se encontraba sumergido en un mundo paralelo de aventuras literarias y relatos épicos. Ocupaba uno de los tantos pupitres del aula, espalda contra el respaldo de una vieja silla de hierro y madera, piernas estiradas bajo el banco, hombros tirados hacia adelante mientras sus codos estaban apoyados arriba del poco mantenido y bien rayado banco hecho del mismo material de la silla. Sus manos sostenían con delicadeza pero firmemente un notablemente usado libro. Sus compenetrados y entusiasmados ojos de un oscuro y, a la vez, vivo color verde recorrían con afanoso ensimismo cada reglón de cada página. Su mente se encontraba en un plano de existencia en el cual, si alguno de vosotros es por esas casualidades un gran lector (no de aquellos que absorben un relato solo por las palabras, sino de aquellos que mezclan su propia imaginación con la del escritor y transforman aquellas largas oraciones en imágenes, sentimientos o incluso películas), podrían entender.

El timbre, que había tocado hacía ya unos largos veinte minutos, había pasado desapercibido para sus oídos. La última clase en la que se había encontrado había sido, para su gran y fatal aburrimiento, algo que algunos de nosotros podríamos llamar como "tortura", otros "divertimento" y algunos simplemente "matemática". Él no era alguien amante de los números pero, cómo ya he dicho con anterioridad y reitero, no era ningún tonto y, mucho menos, alguien estúpido o lento de entendimiento. A pesar de que no era (estaba muy lejos de serlo) su materia preferida, no le iba mal. Su técnica era simplemente prestar atención a las explicaciones, entenderlas y aplicarlas mientras se sacaba de encima la parte práctica lo más pronto posible. Y, ese día, había pasado exactamente lo mismo que todos los días, había terminado media hora antes del toque de la campana. Con notoria prisa había dejado los cálculos y el lápiz a un lado y había sacado el libro de su mochila para sumergirse en otro mundo.

El tiempo, jugando siempre con la mente de los más hábiles, se había pasado demasiado rápido para su propio gusto. Al final de la décima página, el taladrante timbre llenó el edificio. Con gran indiferencia de su parte y para sorpresa de los últimos en irse, él continuaba sentado leyendo, absorto en las travesías de cierto hobbit en tierras lejanas e imaginarias, atravesando montañas en compañía de enanos y magos, haciéndose de cada minúsculo espacio de su imaginación con relatos de otro mundo.

.

El eco de unos pasos que se acercaban llenó el silencio del pasillo. En el mismo instante en que estos pararon, el muchacho levantó la mirada posándola de lleno en la figura del hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta. El mayor le sonrió, sus ojos mostrando un cierto sentimiento de divertida incredulidad.  
>El muchacho, a quien vamos a llamar simplemente Arthur para ahorrarles a ustedes mis queridos lectores el trabajo de deducir mi cambiante texto, levantó una ceja y se irguió en la silla. El otro hombre, a quien vamos a dirigirnos como su no-tan querido Tío, le ofreció una leve sacudida de la perfectamente cuidada cabellera.<p>

"¿Sabes que la mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad se mueren, literalmente, por salir de la escuela?" comentó luego de ver que Arthur lo había ignorado y continuaba leyendo.  
>"Y me importa por que...?" contestó claramente el otro.<br>"Porque.. ¿tengo confianza en que no te vas a morir?" replicó el mayor burlonamente.

El muchacho bajó nuevamente el libro, paseó sus ávidos ojos verdes en la figura del hombre y, después de unos segundos suspiró.  
>"¿Por qué estas acá?" preguntó sin más preámbulos, no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había visto a su tío, tan solo un par de días atrás, una semana después de haberse enterado que tenía uno...<p>

.

"_Él" comentó con incredulidad uno de los dos muchachos sentados contra la húmeda pared del exterior del orfanato._

_Su compañero, un joven un par de años menor que él, nacido en Portugal y abandonado a su suerte a los cinco años de edad, en medio de aquellas horrendas calles llenas de pasadizos y recovecos, las cuales los mismos londinenses encontraban difíciles de recordar, era a la vez una de las pocas compañía que no le molestaba. Arthur acostumbraba a alejarse de los demás huérfanos sin aceptar, gracias a su terca, orgullosa y solitaria naturaleza (la cual estoy seguro que algunos de mis lectores también comparten), ayuda ni amistad de parte de nadie. El portugués no era su mejor amigo ni mucho menos, pero al menos no era ni molesto ni irritante y, cosa que él apreciaba, no se quejaba de su personalidad._

_El inglés se levantó impacientado y caminó hacia una persona parada del otro lado de la calle. Su compañero lo vio alejarse pero no abrió la boca, no era, y el bien lo sabía, su lugar para meterse. _

.

.

El hombre entró en el aula y se sentó sin mucha conformidad en el asiento del pupitre frente al muchacho, quien observaba sus movimientos con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

"Sabes que no podes negar que existo" le dijo firmemente su Tio, manteniendo sus ojos claros fijos en los del otro. Arthur levemente aumentó la fuerza que ejercían sus manos sosteniendo el libro.  
>"Y no creo que sea la mejor opción" continuó, siempre eligiendo con cuidado las palabras y expresándose de la forma más suave posible.<p>

"Ya lo se" respondió un tanto incómodo, casi avergonzado, bajando levemente la mirada.

Y su Tío suspiró.

"¿No me acompañarías a recorrer la Ciudad?" le preguntó con una sonrisa paternal, dejando de lado el pequeño intercambio de palabras que habían tenido.

El muchacho levantó las cejas en sorpresa y, luego de haberlo pensado por unos segundos, casi un minuto, asintió no sin cierta vacilación e intriga...

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

Mis Queridos Lectores! Perdón por la larga espera, acá va el próximo capítulo; con mucha descripción y esas cosas que me gustan a mí, jeje.  
>Ahora tenemos a un Arthur que niega cualquier parentesco con nuestro querido Frances…..sobre quien más adelante iba a decir que era Frances pero bueno, soy mi propio spoiler! xD<br>Otra cosa! Vieron que agregué a Portugal como super personaje terciario, no? Era el único que encontré para ese papel. Más adelante van a parecer aún más y favoritos personajes, junto con un poco de la historia de los padres de nuestro querido personaje Principal.

Miren la Hoja de Personaje de Arthur! (Hecha por mi misma! xD)  
>http :  / .com / art / TlHqpS- Arthur- character- sheet- 285598511  
>(Solo saquen lo espacios!)<p>

Muchas y Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! Especialmente a , Tari Deex Faelivein, Alega y a Lorena Malfoy! Todos me ayudan a ir armando y construyendo algunos aspectos de la historia (que pueden que me haya olvidado!).

Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos con un Gran Abrazo y Felicidad, ya que son los que me hacen acordar que alguien lee la historia!

Grandes Saludos, Abrazos y Besos de su Querida y Siempre Preferida Escritora,

_Hana-Liatris_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Perdón por la tardanza lectores... soy un desastre. Se merecen este capítulo, muchas preguntas van a ser respondidas!_

_._

_._

_Todo lo Humano que podemos ser._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 3

Luego de una larga discusión habían conseguido acordar algo coherente y satisfactorio para ambos.

Su Tío iba a ir a buscarlo al orfanato, sacándolo de su aburrimiento y de tener que cumplir con la diaria tarea de ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina (cosa que detestaba hacer), para acompañarlo a recorrer Londres por aquellos caminos, rincones, centros y barrios que el joven conocía tan bien como la propia palma de su mano.

A pesar de que no era el plan más entretenido para nuestro protagonista, ciertamente era una distracción y una forma de llegar a conocer más a su pariente. Él no planeaba aceptar la intromisión de su Tío en su vida, menos después de tantos años… pero tenía que admitir que, por lo que había podido percibir y cualquiera con dos ojos de frente podría haber adivinado, el hombre pertenecía a una escala social notablemente _más_ elevada a la suya (a pesar que no se necesitaba mucho para serlo) y, aunque nunca había alardeado de ello, Arthur era de una de esas personas que se daban cuenta de los detalles más insignificantes, tanto en la forma de ser de las personas como en sus acciones o miradas, e iba a sacarle todo el provecho posible a su situación, habiendo ya notado que el hermano de su odiado padre tenía un corazón piadoso. Después de todo Arthur era, como creo que muchos de ustedes Queridos Lectores son, alguien práctico, a pesar de que contaba con el alma característica y soñadora de los artistas. Esa esencia que lo hacía más perceptible, a veces más sentimental y melancólico.  
>Pero a pesar de todo, aunque lo intentaba ocultar con todo aquello que su mente le aconsejaba, su corazón, su sencillez, su forma de ser, no le permitían ignorar la sensación de cierta calidez que le provocaba saber que <em>alguien<em> lo había buscado, que alguien se preocupaba, aunque por deber o compasión, de él como persona, como un simple muchacho que había empezado a enfrentar a la vida desde muy pequeño, cuando apenas podía descifrar aquellos garabatos que más tarde se convertirían en sus mejores amigos.

Y estaba confundido. Era la primera vez que tantas emociones se encontraban, dividían, y entrelazaban, aparecían antes de conciliar el sueño por las noches y se reencontraban, formando un tumulto de pensamientos, un remolino tan extenso que hasta pensarlo le causaba duda.  
>Y por estas mismas razones, mis Queridos Amigos, nuestro personaje tan solo podía esperar. El viernes era el día, y ese día, era el siguiente.<p>

.

.

Era un día húmedo. Uno de esos otoñales, fríos y tristes.  
>Era una tarde llena de movimiento, la gente yendo y viniendo, los llamativos e iluminados carteles buscando atraer a los turistas, en los negocios y en la calle la tensa atmósfera de una ciudad activa y despierta. Eran muchas luces, y esa era una de las razones por lo que odiaba ir al centro de la ciudad.<p>

Pero, mis Amigos, a pesar del ceño fruncido y de su postura antipática frente a su tío, una pequeña sonrisa estaba oculta entre los pliegues del pañuelo alrededor de su cuello.  
>Desde hacia una hora y tanto que estaban caminando.<br>Recién ese día Arthur se había enterado del nombre de su pariente, sinceramente no le había interesado saberlo, pero se negaba a llamarlo "Tío" frente al resto del mundo, a pesar de que cada tanto le decía así sin pensarlo. Le había costado trabajo creerlo, pero de su mente había borrado el nombre de su verdadero padre. Era gracioso de alguna manera, ¿no? Recordar el nombre de tu tío antes que el de tu propio padre...

A pesar de todo, Arthur no podía negar el hecho de que simplemente _sabía_ que su Tío lo había engañado. Era obvio que el hombre conocía la ciudad, nunca tan bien como él, pero no era un extraño tampoco. Después de todo había encontrado su orfanato… ¿no?

El día se acortaba y nuestro protagonista estaba impaciente. Su pariente estaba ahí, hablándole de cosas que a él no le interesaban, haciendo comentarios innecesarios, usando una confianza que él no sabía de donde había sacado. Pero en ningún momento de la tarde Arthur había escuchado al otro intentar hablar del tema que sabía que carcomía a su Tío y a él mismo. Qué hacer con su vida.  
>Llegó un momento en el que, mis amigos, ya no pudo contenerse. Habían recorrido un gran número de calles, negocios y edificios, su impaciencia se había convertido en nerviosismo y cansancio. Podía intentar aparentar que no le importaba el hecho de que, seguramente, esa tarde se iba a decidir qué rumbo iba a tomar su futuro.<p>

Estaba por dejar salir algunas palabras de su boca cuando, finalmente, escuchó la voz de su Tío.

-"Vamos a ese café, mis piernas no dan más" le dijo con una media sonrisa, a la que su sobrino tan solo correspondió con una incrédula ceja levantada y un leve movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo.  
>Luego de un par de pasos, entraron en la confitería.<p>

.

.

.

Francis Jaques Bonnefour se había apoderado del apellido de su madre poco tiempo después de haberse muerto su padre. Este último no había sido el mejor ejemplo ni para él ni para su hermano menor quienes, de chicos, se habían criado en el corrupto ambiente de la burocracia política.  
>Su madre, de liberales entrañas francesas, había intentado guiar a sus hijos con sabiduría y con el único apoyo de las misas de los domingos a la mañana. Su esposo, Ministro de la Salud Pública inglesa, se había dado por vencido como maestro y padre de sus hijos, encargándoselos a su mujer, ofreciéndoles su particular cariño desde lejos pero nunca proviniendo ese apoyo tan necesario en la vida de dos jóvenes en formación.<p>

Francis no lo odiaba por ello. Gracias a su personalidad tan parecida a la de su madre, había aprendido a aceptarlo y a seguir adelante con su vida, tan solo soñando con abandonar Inglaterra e irse a vivir al origen de su herencia materna, Francia, objetivo que alcanzó con esfuerzo y un poco de ayuda del apellido de su padre que más tarde cambiaría por aquel con el que se sentía más identificado.

Cuando consiguió irse, perdió la única forma de contacto que había tenido con su hermano, el haberse criado en la misma casa.  
>Él sabía que nunca habían tenido una relación muy estable ni feliz. Desde chicos habían peleado por naderías, ignorándose casi completamente de adolescentes. Ambos miraban la vida de una manera muy diferente; Francis tenía una personalidad más suave, carismática, amaba cocinar, el francés, era exquisito con sus gustos y no le había molestado en absoluto cambiarse de apellido luego de utilizar el nombre de su padre para conseguir, de entrada, un puesto importante dentro del Consulado Inglés en Francia. El otro hermano, en cambio, contaba con una forma de ser particular, más mal llevada pero débil a la vez, era perseverante como él solo y guardaba un profundo y bien escondido rencor hacia el apacible abandono de su padre, enorgulleciéndose siempre de sus propios triunfos, descuidando más sus costumbres y pareciéndose, con respecto a la vida que llevaba, mucho a su desgraciado progenitor.<p>

Cuando a principios del mismo año en el que nuestra historia se desarrolla, y luego de siglos de no recibir noticias (ni enviarlas tampoco), entró en el despacho de Francis una mucama con una carta del express norteamericano, tan solo dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el primer vuelo de la madrugada del día siguiente, directo a los Estados Unidos de América.

Nadie lo había recibido al bajar del avión de las ocho, ni nadie se había molestado en guiarlo a través de las concurridas y alborotadas calles neoyorquinas de un temprano y frío martes a la mañana, a fines de Enero. Tan solo había contado con las bruscas indicaciones de un taxista medio dormido y una dirección anotada con rapidez sobre un pedazo de papel en su bolsillo derecho. Su hermano vivía en un barrio de casas residenciales y jardines ostentosos, su hogar sobre alguna calle de Manhatan que Francis no conseguía memorizar y que tampoco le importaba hacerlo. Cuando llegó al número 1026, tocó la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que una muchacha le abriera la puerta.

La mucama lo guió por las ricamente decoradas y amuebladas habitaciones hasta llegar frente a una en un extremo de un corto e iluminado pasillo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó solo (no sin antes mirarlo bien por última vez, sonrojándose levemente), Francis suspiró y entró en el cuarto.  
>El dormitorio combinaba a la perfección con el resto de la casa. Una cama de doble plaza se encontraba a medio camino del centro de la habitación y la ventana y, entre sus blancas, frescas y almidonadas sábanas, se encontraba la débil figura de su hermano. Medio hundida en mullidos almohadones, se encontraba descansando su cabeza, el cabello rubio y despeinado sobre sus cansados pero aún vivos ojos verdes, sus cejas tal cuales él las recordaba.<p>

-"Viniste"

Las palabras habían salido con esfuerzo y agradecimiento de entre sus labios, los cuales, secos, intentaban dibujarse en una sonrisa. Francis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentarse sobre la cama, al lado de su hermano, aquel hombre que tan solo era un par de años más joven que él y que ya estaba en sus últimos días de vida, carcomido por un cáncer atroz surgido en los linfocitos que, impulsado por el hecho de ser hombre y de tener SIDA, había infectado todos sus inofensivos glóbulos blancos y se había expandido rápidamente desde su sistema linfático a toda su médula ósea.  
>Francis le sonrió tiernamente. No podía hacer otra cosa.<p>

-"En el primer avión."

Fue el turno del enfermo de sonreír.

-"Necesito que me ayudes." Dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, que tan solo habían sido interrumpidos por el sonido de los autos pasando bajo la ventana y de algún que otro pájaro desentendido de todo problema de la vida, del reencuentro que los hombres en la habitación estaban viviendo.  
>Su hermano lo incitó a seguir, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.<p>

-"La única cosa que voy a hacer correctamente con mi vida, es morir." Empezó, bajando su vista del vívido rostro de Francis, no atreviéndose a continuar con la mirada suave pero intensa del hombre. Suspiró y dirigió sus ojos a través de la ventana, hacia un árbol seco de la calle. Y sin más miramientos comenzó a explicarse, primero arrastrando las palabras, luego juntando el poco valor que le quedaba, y sacó de su corazón todos sus secretos, vacío la privacidad de sus culpas y se confesó con la persona que más alejada había estado y, a la vez, más lo entendía.

Le contó sobre su último año en Inglaterra. Como había conocido a la portadora de sus desgracias, una bellísima mujer, de ojos claros, piel cobriza y cabello castaño, quien lo había seducido en una de las tantas fiestas políticas celebradas a casi mitad del año anterior a abandonar definitivamente su patria por América. Como en cualquier fiesta, el alcohol no había faltado y, gracias a este, su mente había entrado en un remolino de acciones tan desenfrenadas e irreales, que había terminado dándose cuenta de su estupidez al día siguiente, cuando había sentido las suaves sábanas y el calor de otro cuerpo alrededor suyo, y cuando había abierto los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada astuta y peligrosa de aquella mujer que había aprovechado su momento de embriaguez.  
>En ese momento frenó su relato y volvió sus ojos hacia los compasivos de su hermano.<br>- "Esa había sido mi supuesta fiesta de despedida… de irme para siempre de Inglaterra y de soltero."

Luego continuó, admitiendo que todo eso había sucedido cuando él ya se encontraba comprometido con una muchacha, Amelia Jones, en Estados Unidos, quien había conocido a través de un amigo cuando apenas había instalado en ese país su oficina a principio de aquel año, siendo un miembro bastante importante (y acomodado gracias a contactos) en el Consulado Inglés, contando con tan solo 23 años de edad.

-"Imagina mi desesperación cuando me llegó esa maldita carta." Agregó con rencor no superado, desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana.  
>La carta en cuestión había sido depositada en su despacho unos días antes del casamiento con su legítima esposa, dándole a entender que aquella noche de pasión y amnesia que había pasado con la bella pero desconocida muchacha había venido con un precio, y uno muy caro.<br>Esa noche su vida se volvió un caos: La terrible noticia de un extraño hijo bastardo, el chantaje, la intranquilidad y el cargo de conciencia que prevalecería por el resto de su miserable existencia. A pesar de que ella había prometido mantener el secreto del bebé gracias a una generosa recompensa, él nunca confió, y pasó noches enteras desvelado, acostado al lado de su mujer, temeroso de tantas cosas capaces de salir mal, de revelar el error de su juventud a su verdadero amor, de la vida de aquella pobre criatura que había abandonado, actuando en contra de las enseñanzas y consejos que su propia madre había volcado tanto en su hermano como en él mismo.

-"Nunca se lo conté a Amelia… a partir de esa carta me opuse a tener otro hijo, pero me insistió tanto que al final tuvimos un bebé, para ella el primero y, en secreto, para mí el segundo. Con el paso de todos estos años me fui dando cuenta de mi error al abandonar al otro bebé. Mi hijo legítimo me proporcionó tanta felicidad, tantos momentos preciados, que cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más arrepentido de haberlo abandonado. Todo, todo había sido mi culpa, ¿por qué el pobre chico tenía que sufrir por mi estupidez? Pero nunca me atreví a acercarme, ni siquiera cuando me enteré mucho tiempo después que su madre había muerto y había caído en manos del sistema de adopción." Admitió con vergüenza, reflejando su sentimiento de ahogo en el frenético movimiento de sus manos, apretando con fuerza el pañuelo entre las mismas.

-"Y luego el SIDA," siguió, sin frenar, temeroso de continuar escondiendo su secreto, sus deshonras, "¿Cuál fue la excusa pública? Cuando yo me enteré, mi familia se enteró, mis jefes se enteraron, salió la noticia de mi caso en cada medio de comunicación existente en Nueva York bajo el título de 'Transfusiones de sangre infectadas: nadie está a salvo del monstruo del HIV'. ¿Pero sabes cuál fue la verdad? Si tuviera que publicarlo, el título de mi crónica sería '_Escándalo político: Kirkland se contagió de una desgraciada enfermedad de transición sexual gracias a la noble ayuda de su secretaria._' "

El enfermo se rió, con la garganta seca, de una manera sarcástica y amarga. Francis suspiró.  
>-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"<p>

El mayor sentía una infinita lástima y compasión por su hermano. A pesar de su incondicional distancia y de su escasa relación cómo familia, le conmovía el hecho de que el otro lo hubiera buscado, aunque en el lecho de su muerte. Era una triste y sufrida vida la que había transitado, y Francis entendía su necesidad de aplacar su mente y de dejar el tema que había cargado a lo largo de extensos años resuelto y en buenas manos. Francis sabía que lo había llamado porque estaba desesperado y desconcertado sobre a quién acudir por ayuda. Y sabía que una promesa de ayuda de su parte era oro.

-"Por favor hermano. Encuentra a mi hijo en Inglaterra y cuídalo, o ayúdalo, o algo. Ya se que puede tomar tiempo, que hace mucho que nosotros no nos vemos y que nunca lo viste a él… ni que me debes nada. Pero por favor, por favor, haz algo, aunque sea para morirme tranquilo sabiendo que alguien conoce su existencia, o que su futuro no está tan perdido." El enfermo exclamó con vehemencia y desesperación, agarrando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas, clavando su mirada llena de esperanza en la figura del otro, quien se encontraba un tanto sorprendido por su arrebato de emoción.

Francis supo, en aquel momento mientras tomaba una decisión, que la paz de su tranquila vida como diplomático había terminado, y que las penas y la humillación de su hermano serían calmadas, aunque tan solo cesarían en el mismo momento de su muerte.

-"Veré lo que puedo hacer."

.

.

_N/A_

_Tenía este capítulo por la mitad... y agarré y ahora que estoy de vacaciones lo termine! Perdón, perdón, perdón!_

_Quise probar otro estilo cuando corté el relato y comenzó la narración con la historia de Francis y del padre de Arthur... es que justo estaba leyendo en la escuela a García Márques, jaja.  
>Espero que hayan entendido algo de la historia del padre de Iggy, tuve que hacer muchos cálculos con las edades. Él tiene 40 años, y Francis 43.<em>

_Bueno, espero que algunas dudas hayan sido saciadas. _


End file.
